Kathie Lee
Kathie Lee is a contestant from Finale: Broadway. '' She is remembered as an unpopular, often bullied contestant. This is seen mostly through her friendship-turned-rivalry with fellow talk show host Hoda Kotb. After their argument, Hoda goes on to torment and joke about Kathie Lee throughout the season. Broadway Kathie Lee is the first person picked by Katy Perry in '''Okay, Now Regretting My Decision...'. Though excited to have been picked, Kathie Lee gets upset when Katy picks Lady Gaga over Hoda, her close friend. However, Katy eventually chooses Hoda, and the four become the "Famous People," a team name fit for the members it holds. When her team loses the opening challenge, Kathie Lee complains that famous people always get what they want. At the elimination, she and Hoda drink wine together, and she is excited to get a lobster dinner. Things take a sour turn when Lady Gaga punishes Kathie Lee as part of her Grand Finale ceremony. Kathie Lee objects, calling the two "famous buddies." Kathie Lee then rudely asks Florence who she is. Due to the punishment from Lady Gaga, Kathie Lee is muted in Don't Play With Magic. Kathie Lee agrees with Hoda as she tells Quinn that she can not sit out of the challenge, and that she isn't as pretty as the two talk show hosts. At the elimination, Kathie Lee's Mute wears off, and she able to talk again. When Kathie Lee sees Ariel, she gets excited, and points out to Hoda that she found "The Little Mermaid." In I Thought This Was Finale??, Kathie Lee is put on TEAM 3 with Sandara and Harrison. Needing allies, Kathie Lee announces that anyone who joins her alliance will get wine. Hoda, wanting wine, asks if she can join. However, Kathie Lee denies her, explaining that they're on different teams now. Hoda seems hurt, and asks Kathie Lee if she likes "Skandara" now, referring to Sandara. Kathie Lee admits to Hoda that she is being replaced on the Today Show ''by Sandara, which confuses Hoda. The two talk show hosts begin to argue as the host is trying to explain the challenge. Kathie informs Hoda that she is going to replaced as soon as she is voted out of ''Finale. Kathie Lee is whipped back into reality as she realizes she lost the challenge, not knowing it happened. Florence Punishes Kathie Lee excitedly, however it is just a Dud Punishment. Kathie Lee was supposed to compete for TEAM 3 in the challenge, and is blamed for the loss. Hoda tries to tell Kathie Lee she is going home, and that she ''is going to be replaced on the ''Today Show, but Kathie Lee objects, saying everyone loves her. At the elimination, the two allies Sandara and Harrison successfully blindside Kathie Lee, leaving her shocked. Worried she is going to lose her job, Kathie Lee upsetedly mumbles that this was her last chance. When asked to do a Grand Finale, Kathie Lee asks if she can Punish or Reward someone on another team, due to the fact that neither Sandara nor Harrison are famous. Avery tells her no, so she declines and leaves. Trivia